memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Arex Na Eth
(2280s-2290s) | Assign = (2370s) | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = 45px|Badge image. Uniform insignia image. | Height = 7'3" }} | Weight = 225 lbs. | Eye Color = yellow }} Arex Na Eth was a Triexian male, one of the first to serve in Starfleet in the 23rd and 24th centuries. He was born on Triex, one of twelve male and thirteen female children. ( ) :StarTrek.com contradicts this by saying that Arex was born on Edos as an only child. Biography Arex never attended Starfleet Academy, but was a member of the merchant space fleet. He earned a field commission after a ship he was on was nearly captured by Klingons and the officers aboard were all killed. Eventually Arex spent two years teaching space navigation at Starfleet Academy, where he served as an instructor to Pavel Chekov. ( ) Arex joined the crew in 2269 on stardate 5371.3, transferring over from the ''Constitution''-class just prior to the Enterprise s mission to the Syhaari star system in that year. He served under Captain James T. Kirk, as navigator. He eventually became known as the fleet's best navigator (Star Trek: The Animated Series, , ) :An alternate version of Arex's arrival aboard the ''Enterprise takes place in a one-page story featured in John Byrne's Star Trek: New Visions ''#11, depicting Arex transferring aboard from an ''Antares-'' class freighter. ( ) In 2269, Arex, along with both the crew and the Enterprise, then went out of phase when there was feedback in a experiment with a cloaking device. It started when Arex detected that the ship's hull was altered and compromised. He then attempted to help Chief Engineer Scott shut down the cloaking device with no success. Arex, along with Dr. McCoy and Scotty decided to use the transporter to help the crew. Unfortunately, Arex and Scotty then went out of phase, but were able to launch the distress beacon. Despite the setback, Arex was able to use his superior mental capabilities to communicate with Commander Spock and Captain Kirk. After the transporter put him back into phase, Arex then helped defend the Enterprise from Romulan Commander Charvanek's warbird and its boarding party. He then helped Scotty disable the cloaking device and get the warp engines back on line.( ) When the Enterprise arrived at Loren 5 and captured a Klingon soldier, Arex, at Scotty's behest, used his mental abilities to read the Klingon's mind. He saw that the Klingons, under Captain Kor, had found a device that belonged to the that contained knowledge. He informed Captain Kirk and his staff of this. He then went with Ensign Chekov to rescue Kirk, Spock and Sulu. They also retreived the device from Loren 5. Arex was then left in command of the bridge when Spock attempted to mind meld with the device and beamed into space before it blew up. Arex was then taken along with Kirk and Spock to a place where they met Ayelborne.( ) By 2285, Arex had been promoted to commander referred to him as "commander" in dialogue, which could also indicate he was a lieutenant commander at the time, since the two ranks can both be referred to the same way., and wore corresponding rank insignia as late as 2293 , but had stepped down to the rank of lieutenant at some point prior to 2305. ( ; ; ) Arex was then stationed on the under Capt. Kirk in 2286. He attended Ensign Konom's bachelor party despite his feeling towards Klingons. During the party, Arex became enamored with Ensign Bearclaw's punch and got drunk when Dr. McCoy, Chief Engineer Scott, and commander Chekov spike the punch with their alcohol. He then held Ensign Bearclaw back from fighting Konom. Arex then got into a fight with Bearclaw when he called him a octopus. He and most of the guests at the party were reprimanded by Capt. Kirk for their conduct.( ) He then attended Ensigns Konom's and Nancy Bryce's wedding. He was among the first on the bridge to experience one Lt. Castille's hallucinations, calling for a red alert. When Ensign William Bearclaw was suspected of attempted murder of Capt. Kirk, Arex attend his court-martial believing Bearclaw to be guilty. Afterwards, Arex was surprised by how Capt. Spock and Vulcans never how to just say hello and leave it when he mind melded with Heather Van Horne. After Bearclaw was proven innocent and Garth of Izar was captured he then watched as Capt. Kirk and Mr. Scott arm wrestle with Sean Finnegan.( ) In 2293, Arex attended James T. Kirk's memorial service in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, along with many other former Enterprise crewmembers. ( ) In 2305, Arex was aboard a shuttlecraft that fell through a wormhole, throwing him 71 years into the future, to 2376. After spending a brief time with the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations' Temporal Displacement Division, and a trip back to Triex to witness the death and rebirth of his father, Arex was reassigned to the , under the command of Captain Elizabeth Shelby, as security officer. ( , ) :Arex was identified as an "Edoan" (rendered "Edosian" in DS9, ENT) in Alan Dean Foster's [[TAS novelisations|''Star Trek Logs novelizations]], based on never-aired background information from TAS. That he was actually a Triexian was established in the New Frontier series, and the root of the confusion touched on in "The Road to Edos."'' Arex has earned three bravery decorations and the Starfleet Citation for Conpicuous Valor, but chose not to wear them. He never mentioned them, although James T. Kirk was quite aware of Arex having earned them. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * ** "Issue 1" ** "Issue 5" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" ** "Part 5" * ;2285 * "Time for Yesterday" ;2286 * "The Stars in Secret Influence * " ** "Aspiring to be Angels" ** "Marriage of Inconvenience" ** "Haunted Honeymoon" ** "Hell in a Handbasket" ** "You're Dead Jim" ** "Old Loyalties" ** "Finnegan's Wake!" ;2293 * "The Ashes of Eden" * "The Fire and the Rose" ;2376 * "Cold Wars"}} References External link * * StarTrek.com: Arex category:triexians category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet command division personnel category:starfleet operations division personnel category:starfleet navigators category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet lieutenants category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Trident personnel